An analytical technique using a liquid chromatograph needs to be highly accurate. A measuring method can be exemplified as contents to be set in the liquid chromatograph when a chromatogram is measured, and examples thereof include a flow rate, a sample injection amount, a temperature setting of a column oven, a sampling interval of a detector, and a response.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for acquiring a correction value using data or the like of a column at the time of conversion of a measuring method of a certain device (conventional liquid chromatograph) to a measuring method of another device (ultrahigh velocity liquid chromatograph) with linear velocity (velocity at which a certain component passes through a column) which is higher than that of the certain device.